


【All兴】笼中鸟

by Jessicapinejr



Category: all兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicapinejr/pseuds/Jessicapinejr
Summary: 真的无三观而且很脏，避雷避雷NP有任何不适及时退出！！！
Kudos: 53





	【All兴】笼中鸟

夜晚，降临了。

白天的光鲜亮丽之下隐藏着怎样的淫靡与欲望，只有这群伪装在这善于撒娇的皮囊下的恶魔们才清楚；此时他们都化作了人型，眸子深沉的看着被他们用铁链禁锢在柔软床上的，身着奇装异服的，他们的主人。  
今天他的皮肤似乎比前几天白一些，兴许是黑色皮制胸衣的原因吧？衬的他的肌肤就像初雪一般，带着一点点自然的粉色，像雪地里的红梅，诱人的很。所有的皮制布料都恰到好处的遮挡住若隐若现的风光，增添了一丝情趣；带着铃铛的猫耳朵与尾巴都被很好的系在人的身上，好像他真的是一只让人喜爱的小妖精。

这才是他们生活中真正的乐趣。

“今天主人不乖呢。”Baekhyun凑近了浑身犯着粉的主人，果不其然感到人的轻轻颤抖，并不可抑制的发出了一声呻吟。“知道自己错在哪了吗？”他眯了眯眼，伸出舌头，轻轻的舔了一下人的脖颈，只见大片大片的粉色便从脖颈上开始蔓延，让他从一朵含苞欲放的白莲变成了一只粉嫩的水蜜桃。

“白……白白……哈啊……”

“主人永远不知道自己的错误的。”Chanyeol笑的天真，双手轻轻握住人纤细的腰肢，啧啧赞叹着。“所以主人需要我们的帮助，帮助他……认识错误。”他轻轻捏住面前人的下颚，眸子暗沉。

“烈烈……呜呜……求求你们，不要………”

“不要？”似乎是听到了什么好笑的笑话，下一秒，面前的男人就发了狂似的抓起人的一搓柔软的头发，迫使他抬头，可是力道又不会让人感到痛。“主人不要我们的帮助，这怎么行？所以主人就可以去勾引别人，对别人露出甜甜的笑吗？”

“呜呜……我没有………”张艺兴被人的语气吓得大气都不敢出，一滴眼泪从绯红的眼角滑落，染湿了脖颈处的丝带。“那个小女孩只是想要一个冰淇淋而已……唔……”

“别怕哦，主人会很舒服的……”Baekhyun色情的含吮住人的耳垂，时不时的用舌尖轻轻顶弄。这么做的同时还用身后没有收进去的毛茸茸的尾巴去扫弄着人敏感的乳首，他满意的感受着人颤抖的身躯，与抑制不住的娇媚呻吟。“这还只是开始呀，才两个人主人就受不了了，后面的弟弟们怎么办呢？”

张艺兴一听到这话，惊恐地睁大了双眼。然而下一秒就被胸前的湿热触感电软了身体。他面色潮红，小腿因为情欲而弯起成一道好看的弧度，腿间已经有了零星的浊液。他胡乱蹬乱了洁白的床单，柔软的身躯像水蛇一般扭动，色情的让人血脉膨胀。

Chanyeol再也忍不住，狠狠的咬住人丰满的嘴唇开始舔吻。他彻底发挥了猫儿的本性，只追求着最原始的本能去啃咬着面前的美味。张艺兴被迫的跟着人的节奏，接受着人的侵犯。男人的舌扫过口腔的每一个地方，让涎水不受控制的顺着嘴角留下。到最后分开时扯出几条粘腻的银丝，刚开始粉红的唇已经被粗暴的吻染的绯红，他的嘴微微张着，失神的望着面前有着桃花眼的高大男人，一副被欺负狠了的模样。

Baekhyun一边亲吻着人敏感的脖颈，一边用尾巴沾了润滑液往主人身下那个隐秘的花园探去。尾巴比手指好扩张的多，不仅可以一直往里面探索，上面的毛发还可以照顾到深处的敏感点。尾部插入的一瞬间他就听到了主人的呻吟，以及看到了眼角欲坠的泪。

“主人明明很舒服嘛，这怎么是不要呢？”Baekhyun伸出手修长的手指，探入人温软的口中，肆意的搅动着。

“明明是……嫌我没有给够。”

Chanyeol眸子暗沉的望着被玩弄的呜呜咽咽的主人，将手伸入到洁白身躯的下方，握住了那根深粉色的炽热。

“主人也很想舒服一下吧？烈烈会帮你的。”Chanyeol没有经过张艺兴的同意就猛地用手抽查起来，快感瞬间如同浪潮一般袭来，将他的理智吞噬。他什么话都说不出来，只能狼狈的呜呜咽咽的哭泣，颤抖着身体渴求。在要释放的那一瞬间，他感到身后的物体突然拔了出去，空虚感传遍全身，让他眼神都失了焦。前端的马眼被那双恶趣味的大手堵住了，空虚感与射精感占据了他的全部脑袋，情欲的巅峰就这样被扼杀，让他难受的猛地抓紧了身下的床单。

“主人，想要吗？想要的话要说什么？”Baekhyun垂下眼睑，笑的一脸纯真。“就像昨天……我教你的那样。”

“呜呜……我想要………求求你……”张艺兴现在已经是难受的眼泪直流，满脸泪痕的吊着眼睛看着面前两个人。“主人想要什么？像谁要？说出来，说出来我们就给主人。”

“肏我……老公……狠狠的肏我……”欲望要把张艺兴逼疯了，他也不管是对谁说的——谁都好，只要能把他填满，让他到达顶峰。

“主人就是要惩罚一下，才会乖乖的听我们的话呢。”baekhyun听到满意的答案，毫不犹豫的握着身下的炽热冲了进去。被填满的那一瞬间，张艺兴觉得身体都不是自己的了，仿佛是个只懂得浪叫的，任人摆布的漂亮娃娃。小小的穴口艰难的含着尺寸惊人的性器，交合处还在往外溢出粘稠的液体——没有比这个更淫荡的场景了。

谁会想到，这个白天温暖可爱的猫咖，在每天晚上会发生这样荒唐淫荡的性事呢？

“我啊，最喜欢主人了。”Baekhyun扶住人的腰，一下一下的撞击着，他满意的看着人因为快感而微微张开的嫣红嘴唇，嘴角边流出一丝晶莹剔透的液体。他进入的很深，将人抱在自己怀里，就像他平时抱着猫化的他一样。他靠近人的耳朵旁，轻轻的说道：“好喜欢好喜欢，不，我爱你，爱到……想天天都肏哭你，只能在我身下哭着求饶。”

每次看到你微笑着给人送上甜美的点心，还让他们用手来抚摸我时，我就想把你狠狠的按到床上，肏到你哭都哭不出来。

为什么不能只看着我们？

想到这里，Baekhyun突然发了狠的冲撞起来，动作凶狠的似乎要将那两个大大的囊袋也塞进那个销魂穴内。张艺兴的腰上，胸上，腿上，全是两个人舔吻出来的鲜艳红痕；皮制的胸衣被粗暴的撕开，大片大片的风光毫无保留的展现在两人的面前。两人眼睛都红了，变本加厉的对着漂亮青年进行了玩弄。到最后，Baekhyun握着人纤细的腰肢释放了出来，张艺兴一下子就泄了身，大量白浊被射到桃花眼男人的小腹上，看着色情至极。

“到我了。”Chanyeol得意的抬起主人的下巴让他与自己接吻，张艺兴刚从射精的感觉回过神来，下一秒又被人粗暴的吻夺走了意识。身后的性器刚被抽出来，前方的炽热就塞了进去，毫不留情的抽动起来。

小穴因为紧张而收紧了，让Chanyeol有些寸步难行，他惩罚似的捏了捏人的丰满臀肉，笑的一脸无赖“主人很喜欢烈烈，是不是？”

张艺兴被顶的娇喘连连，完全没注意到身后又多了几个身影。

“主人……真的好敏感啊。”Sehun轻巧的爬到主人身后，伸出舌头轻轻的舔了舔人左侧的脸蛋。他像一只狼，又带着猫儿的狡黠，到处在人的躯体上留下痕迹。

“呜呜……慢点……”张艺兴已经不能正常的说出一句话了，每一句话都带着甜腻腻的颤音，伴随着粗重的喘息。他浑身上下都被利用着，被嚣张的印下属于他们的痕迹。

Sehun眸子暗沉，痴迷的看着被如此侵犯的主人———主人他早该想到的，捡到他们的时候，他早该想到的。即使如此，他还是将自己甜度满分的笑容分给了那些低等的人类——自私的，虚伪的人类。Chanyeol已经顶的主人只会娇喘连连，发出一声声媚叫———等自己进入那个天堂的时候，主人是否会因为快感而哭出来呢？

他有些迫不及待了。

“主人，你看，弟弟们都等不及了……主人不知道自己有多美味。”Baekhyun咬住人的耳垂，满意的听着人因为情欲而发出的含糊不清的求饶，他喜欢看到他这样。

野兽都想让伴侣用跪爬的姿势迎合自己，Sehun与哥哥们也不例外。他小心翼翼却又霸道的握住人的腰肢，让人跪爬在自己面前，慢慢的探了进去。性器被完全包裹的那一瞬间他发出一声满足的感叹———就算被这么多的男人抱过了，那个花园还是紧致温暖的不可思议。Sehun毫不犹豫的抽插起来，情欲像浪潮一般袭卷而来，让被侵犯的漂亮青年哭的梨花带雨。

一瞬间其他猫儿们都发了疯似的舔吻着人身上能够得着的地方，眼神霸道又狠戾，只有欲望。

“主人真应该自己看看自己这副样子。”

“人类的仪器叫什么来着？哦，摄像机，我们应该这么做。”

“主人的小嘴，永远都吃不够，是不是？”

……

荤话不停的传入张艺兴的耳中，然而张艺兴已经不知道自己在干什么了，只觉得身体都不是自己的，像一叶孤舟，在名为情欲的大海中沉沉浮浮。他就像笼中鸟，被囚禁在自己犯下的罪孽里，永远都出不去——从捡到第一只无家可归的小猫就无法改变了。

深夜已经来临，侵犯还在继续。

而这只不过是普通的一天罢了。


End file.
